mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils/Gallery
Prologue Rarity levitating a dress S4E19.png|I know this needs a little something else, but what? Rarity looking at the dress S4E19.png|"It just needs a certain...je ne sais quois." Rarity "Perhaps, it needs..." S04E19.png|"Perhaps it needs... appliqués" Sweetie about to sprint away S4E19.png|Concentrating hard on the outfit. Sweetie carrying appliqués S4E19.png|I'll help! Sweetie about to sprint away for the second time S4E19.png|Whoops! Rarity sees Sweetie tripping over the appliqués while carrying sequins S4E19.png|Watch the appliques...! Rarity feels the impact S4E19.png|Ouch! Sweetie on the floor S4E19.png|Be careful next time, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie with sequins on her tongue S4E19.png|Wait! How did she get sequins in her mouth? Rarity levitating sequins S4E19.png|I'll get those. Sweetie "I got a little carried away" S4E19.png|Heh, guess I got a little carried away, sis. Sweetie "I know how important it is" S4E19.png|I know how important it is. Rarity listening to Sweetie S4E19.png|Rarity listening to her sister. Rarity "my most prestigious order ever" S4E19.png|"My most prestigious order ever." Rarity '"and her Equestria-wide tour launches" S4E19.png|...and her Equestria-wide tour launches... Rarity "by day after tomorrow at the latest!" S4E19.png|...by day after tomorrow at the latest! Sweetie "But is there time?" S4E19.png|But is there time? Rarity "But I work well under pressure" S4E19.png|"I work well under pressure." Oh, really? Rarity levitating fabric and scissor S4E19.png Sweetie "maybe you could check" S4E19.png|You wouldn't mind fixing my dresses, would you? Sweetie "I think I need your expertise" S4E19.png|I think I need your expertise. Rarity working S4E19.png|Not at all, Sweetie! When do you need them? Sweetie "For the opening night of our show!" S4E19.png|Tomorrow night! Rarity realizes S4E19.png|Tomorrow night?! Rarity stops levitating S4E19.png|Oh no! Rarity "I'm behind as it is!" S4E19.png|I'm behind as it is! Sweetie sad S4E19.png|Oh, I understand, no don't worry about my sad face. Rarity "I suppose" S4E19.png|Well, if I work extra hard then maybe... Sweetie hugging and thanking Rarity S4E19.png|"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best sister ever!" Sweetie pointing at the dresses S4E19.png|My dresses are right over there! The hideous dresses S4E19.png|Dang, those dresses are hideous! Rarity worried S4E19.png|She's in dread. Quick! Cue the theme song! Putting on a show Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png|Ponies, entering the theater house for the play. Cheerilee "Costumes!" S4E19.png|Girls, get in your places now! Scootaloo "Rarity still isn't here with the costumes" S4E19.png|Scootaloo, still unsure of why their outfits are late. Sweetie "She's been very busy lately!" S4E19.png|Scootaloo, doesn't seem comfortable with Sweetie's close up face. Apple Bloom "She's known about this for weeks!" S4E19.png|"She's known about this for weeks!" Sweetie worried expression S4E19.png|Awkward silence... Apple Bloom "about this for weeks, right?" S4E19.png|"She HAS known about this for weeks, right?" Sweetie with ears down worried S4E19.png|The embarrassment of forgetting Sweetie "I kept meaning to ask her" S4E19.png|"I kept meaning to ask her; truly I did!" Sweetie "I wrote it especially for the three of us!" S4E19.png|I wrote it especially for the three of us! Scootaloo looks at Apple Bloom S4E19.png|... Sweetie "doing something completely myself" S4E19.png|...doing something completely myself... Sweetie "and I really wanted to keep it that way!" S4E19.png|...and I really wanted to keep it that way! Apple Bloom "we wanted everything to be perfect!" S4E19.png|We wanted everything to be perfect! Cheerilee "Places!" S4E19.png|Places! CMC worried S4E19.png|Uh oh... Rarity bringing in the dresses S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle? Sweetie jump S4E19.png|Rarity! Rarity "I beg your pardon" S4E19.png|"I beg your pardon." Rarity levitating the improved dresses S4E19.png|But I brought the dresses as promised, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie sees improved dress S4E19.png|Um... Rarity "quite certain it came out just so" S4E19.png|I'm quite certain it came out just so... Cheerilee informs the CMC S4E19.png|We're about to start soon! CMC with the dresses S4E19.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo seem pleased with their costumes. Sweetie Belle doesn't seem so sure. The curtain about to open S4E19.png|We're about to begin. Silhouettes of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with spotlight pointing at them S4E19.png|Show time! Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Ponies, clapping and admiring the Crusaders' dresses. Silhouette of Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Spotlight pointing at Sweetie S4E19.png CMC on stage S4E19.png Sweetie smiling at audience S4E19.png|Looking beautiful and happy in her dress. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo smiling at audience S4E19.png Sweetie Belle acting S4E19.png|Even across Generations, The Play's the Thing Sweetie speaking in Elizabethan language S4E19.png|"Forsooth and anon, I cometh forthwith..." CMC bowing S4E19.png|"and posthaste with glad tidings, miladies." Asking for opinions Scootaloo and Apple Bloom enters dressing room S4E19.png Sweetie enters dressing room S4E19.png|"I still have goosebumps!" Apple Bloom "like a dream come true for you" S4E19.png|It's like a dream come true for you! Scootaloo "can you imagine" S4E19.png|Can you imagine...? Apple Bloom "Which do you think you'd get it for" S4E19.png|"Which do you think you'd get it for?" Sweetie happy S4E19.png Sweetie taking a deep breath S4E19.png Sweetie deep breath S4E19.png|Sweetie using Twilight and Cadance's calming ritual from Games Ponies Play. Sweetie "We've got a whole lobby full of friends" S4E19.png Sweetie "with adoration and praise" S4E19.png Sweetie "Try to be gracious" S4E19.png|"Try to be gracious." Scootaloo "Modest" S4E19.png|"Modest." Apple Bloom "Classy" S4E19.png|"Classy." Ponies talking S4E19.png|Even Mr and Mrs Cake attended. CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png|So they star in one play and suddenly they're big shots. Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png|Is it just me or did Sweetie take those glasses from DJ Pon-3? Spike "I think your sisters" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "Would have?" S4E19.png|"Would have?" Spike "they had to go help Rarity get Sapphire Shores'" S4E19.png Scootaloo "Even Rainbow Dash?" S4E19.png|"Even Rainbow Dash?" Spike "Rarity fell way behind" S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo feel disappointed S4E19.png Spike "cheer up" S4E19.png|"Aw, cheer up! The show was great!" Spike "I'll get you some punch" S4E19.png|"I'll get you some punch." Sweetie "At least everypony else who was able to stay" S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Noteworthy "I liked some of those lines" S4E19.png Sweetie "Which ones?" S4E19.png|"Which ones?" Noteworthy "but you were wearing" S4E19.png Lemon Hearts "the one with the lacy trim" S4E19.png Sweetie unhappy S4E19.png|"Grrrrr...!" Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png|Sweetie, fed up that nopony was actually paying attention to her play. Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png|"UGH!" Sweetie putting hooves on her head S4E19.png|I can't take this! Sweetie Belle's issues Twilight levitating checklist S4E19.png Pinkie Pie carrying boxes S4E19.png Rarity levitating headdress pieces onto Fluttershy S4E19.png Rarity "This marvelous extravagance" S4E19.png Headdress being sewed S4E19.png|"But alas, without this key hidden stitch, it's just a..." Rarity thinking S4E19.png|Hmm... what rhymes with "stitch"? Glitch, twitch, switch, itch, witch, which, hitch, pitch, rich, snitch, ditch, bi-- Stop right there, Rarity! Headdress being levitated into the box S4E19.png Rarity levitating glasses S4E19.png|Obligatory full-cast appearance is obligatory. Main cast hears door closed S4E19.png Sweetie with the dresses S4E19.png Rarity "Whatever's the matter" S4E19.png Rarity "Didn't the play go all right?" S4E19.png|"Didn't the play go all right?" Sweetie "Not even close" S4E19.png Rarity "Oh, dear" S4E19.png|Oh my, was something wrong with the dresses? Sweetie "and that was the whole problem!" S4E19.png Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png|Huh? Huh? Huh? Sweetie not pleased S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle is not amused. Fluttershy "I think maybe I'll go" S4E19.png|"Oh, I think I'll take that break now." Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie leaving S4E19.png|"We're…just gonna abandon you to your sister's wrath now." Applejack and Twilight leaving S4E19.png|"Good luck!" Sweetie walking unpleased S4E19.png Sweetie "Oh, what amazing dresses!" S4E19.png|"Oh, what amazing dresses!" Sweetie "Oh, how I love the dresses!" S4E19.png|"Oh, how I love the dresses!" Sweetie angry face S4E19.png|"Dresses! Dresses! Dresses! DRESSES!!!!" Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity levitating the dresses S4E19.png|"Oh, so they did like them." Rarity "You had me worried, you silly filly" S4E19.png|"You had me worried, you silly filly." Sweetie pointing at Rarity S4E19.png Sweetie "It's my fifth birthday party all over again!" S4E19.png|"It's my fifth birthday party all over again!" Rarity "the what now?" S4E19.png|Wait...how old are you now? Sweetie "are you trying to prove you're a better actress" S4E19.png Rarity "if I did anything to upset you" S4E19.png Sweetie "those dresses too good on purpose!" S4E19.png|"Admit you made those dresses too good on purpose!" Rarity "they were supposed to be good" S4E19.png|"I thought they were supposed to be good." Sweetie "Not jaw-dropping amazing!" S4E19.png|"Yes, good. Not jaw-dropping amazing!" Rarity "what I thought you wanted" S4E19.png Sweetie leaving the room S4E19.png Rarity reacts to door getting closed S4E19.png Sabotage! Sweetie walking in her bedroom S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle lives with Rarity now, what happened to Mom and Pop, did they just vanish along with other parents? Sweetie imitating Rarity S4E19.png|"Sweetie Belle, get me some red ribbon! No, that's not red, that's cherry! No, that's not red, that's cinnamon!" Rarity listening to Sweetie Belle from outside the door S4E19.png|"For Pete's sake, it's all red!" Rarity "I should probably go talk to her" S4E19.png|"I should probably go talk to her." Rarity and Opal listening to Sweetie ranting inside her room S4E19.png|"'All I care about is that amazing red ribbon!'" Rarity "Perhaps waiting would be best" S4E19.png|Or maybe best to let her rant a while. Sweetie Belle having trouble sleeping S4E19.png|Tossing. Sweetie still not sleeping S4E19.png|Turning. Sweetie covering herself with a blanket S4E19.png|Trying to block it out and burning. Sweetie punches her pillow S4E19.png|No good trying to sleep with anger. Sweetie still having trouble sleeping S4E19.png|Error encountered. Active systems will not cease. Sweetie standing on her bed S4E19.png|Sleep mode aborted. Sweetie "I could take back all the work I did!" S4E19.png Sweetie looking at Rarity's room S4E19.png|Uh-oh! Now what? Sweetie at the door looking at Rarity sleeping S4E19.png|If I'm not mistaken, this is the first time we hear Rarity snore. The box containing Sapphire's headdress S4E19.png Sweetie looking inside the box S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle, this isn't what Twilight taught you magic for. Sweetie sinister smile S4E19.png|The face of EVIL! The eye on the headdress S4E19.png Sweetie pulls a thread off of Sapphire's headdress S4E19.png|Set phasers to sabotage. Sweetie Belle smiling with pulled thread S4E19.png Sweetie Belle with thread in teeth S4E19.png|Oh no she didn't! Sweetie smiling sinisterly S4E19.png|Oh you fiend! Sweetie closes the box S4E19.png|Fixed! No more envy issues. Sweetie walking towards her bed S4E19.png Sweetie Belle pulling down covers S4E19.png Sweetie goes back to bed S4E19.png|Ah! Much better! (At least for now.) Sweetie Belle asleep in bed S4E19.png A Nightmare in Ponyville / Past, Present and Future Sweetie wakes up as light shines on her S4E19.png|What the--? Sweetie walking towards the window S4E19.png|What's going on out there? Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Star Gazer and Eclair Creme approaching the podium S4E18.png The announcers S4E19.png|It's the 58th Annual Pony Awards for Excellence in Theatre! The candidates S4E19.png|Apparently, Sweetie's up against Don Draper. Sweetie happy after being announced as the winner S4E19.png|(gasp) I won! Sweetie shakes hoof with a mare S4E19.png Sweetie walking S4E19.png Sweetie holding her trophy S4E19.png Sweetie hugging her trophy S4E19.png|Aww! She looks so happy! Sweetie in the rain S4E19.png|...And now the moment is ruined. Sweetie Belle in the rain S4E19.png Sweetie sees ponies running away S4E19.png|"Don't go!" Trophy melts S4E19.png|Uh, what's that trophy made of for it to melt in the rain? Sweetie looks up S4E19.png Cloud Rarity appears in Sweetie Belle's nightmare S4E19.png Sweetie sees Rarity-cloud laughing maniacally S4E19.png|Rainity is best storm cloud Sweetie "Why do you have to ruin everything?!" S4E19.png Rarity-cloud using her magic S4E19.png Magic zap S4E19.png Shield forms around Sweetie Belle S4E19.png|"Enough!" Cloud disappears S4E19.png Luna appears S4E19.png Luna flying down S4E19.png|Well, finally! We're nearing the end of the season and a princess finally appears! Sweetie "Princess Luna!" S4E19.png|"Princess Luna! It's really you!" Sweetie "Or am I dreaming?" S4E19.png|"Or am I dreaming?" Luna "What do you think?" S4E19.png|"What do you think?" Sweetie "You just rescued me from a" S4E19.png|"Let me see. You just rescued me from a maniacal laughing Rarity-cloud." Sweetie "Yeah, probably dreaming" S4E19.png|"Yeah, probably dreaming." Luna "who often shines more brightly than me" S4E19.png|"I understand what you're going through, Sweetie Belle. I, too, have a sister, who often shines more brightly than me..." Luna "and with this, I have struggled" S4E19.png|"...and with this, I have struggled." Sweetie smiling S4E19.png Luna flying back to the moon S4E19.png|When on a tight schedule get in, say your words of wisdom and get out. Sweetie running S4E19.png Sweetie on air S4E19.png|Uh-oh! Sweetie falling on the stairs S4E19.png The troubled past: A birthday to forget Sweetie Belle dizzy S4E19.png Sweetie Belle looking downstairs S4E19.png Rarity entertaining party foals S4E19.png| Shouldn't Rarity be a teenager if Sweetie Belle's a kindergartener? Sweetie Belle "this is my fifth birthday party" S4E19.png|"This was my fifth birthday party." Younger Sweetie Belle putting on lipstick S4E19.png|Aww, Sweetie Belle is so cute! Sweetie Belle "decided to make a grand entrance" S4E19.png|"I decided to make a grand entrance." Younger Sweetie Belle falls over S4E19.png|I'm okay! I'm okay! Sweetie Belle "finally I was perfect" S4E19.png|"Finally, I was perfect and then went to the stairs to enter like the belle of the ball." Younger Sweetie Belle descending the stairs S4E19.png|"When I finally came out of my room, I found the party..." Sweetie Belle at the top of the stairs S4E19.png|"...going on without me." Rarity giving foals party favors S4E19.png Younger Sweetie Belle posing S4E19.png|"And I kept posing at the top of stairs, waiting to be noticed, but all I heard was..." "These party favors are the..." Little Pony 1 "these party favors are the coolest!" S4E19.png|"...coolest!" Little Pony 2 "where did you get these?" S4E19.png|"Awesome! Where did you get these?" Rarity "made them myself" S4E19.png|"Made them myself." Rarity offering foals cake S4E19.png|"And, of course, you'll all want cake, won't you?" Party foals cheering for Rarity S4E19.png|cheering Little Pony 2 "you're the greatest, Rarity!" S4E19.png|"You're the greatest, Rarity!" Little Pony 3 "who needs a birthday girl" S4E19.png|"Who needs a birthday girl when you've got the birthday girl's..." Younger Sweetie Belle in tears S4E19.png|"...amazing big sister?" Younger Sweetie Belle crying in bed S4E19.png|The saddest scene in this episode. :( Sweetie Belle "that's when I learned" S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle: "That's when I learned, never try to shine with my big sister around." Luna: "But perhaps you didn't have the whole story." Sweetie Belle "I thought you said you understood" S4E19.png|"I thought you said you understood." Princess Luna taking Sweetie back to the beginning S4E19.png Rarity talking to bored foals S4E19.png|"I'm sure she'll be along at any moment." Small Pony yawning S4E19.png|yawns "I'm tired of waiting." Small Pony "I say we get out of here" S4E19.png|"I say we get out of here before we all keel over from boredom." Foals leaving the party S4E19.png Luna looking down at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png|Filly: "Poor Sweetie Belle." Rarity watching the foals leave S4E19.png|"Nopony's gonna come to another one of her parties..." Rarity panicked S4E19.png|"...after this fiasco." Rarity stopping the foals from leaving S4E19.png|"Don't go! You'll miss out on the, uh..." Rarity levitating box of party favors S4E19.png|"...party favors." Foals looking at box of party favors S4E19.png Rarity "was going to save them 'til the end" S4E19.png|"I was gonna save them till the end, but..." Little Pony 1 holding party favor S4E19.png|"These party favors are the coolest (again)!" Little Pony 3 "the birthday girl's amazing big sister" S4E19.png|"Who needs a birthday girl when you've got the birthday girl's..." Sweetie Belle and Luna spectating S4E19.png|"...amazing big sister (again)?" Rarity giving credit to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png|"Oh, no, no, no. All of these things were Sweetie Belle's idea. I just assisted with the execution." Sweetie Belle "Rarity wasn't trying to steal the spotlight" S4E19.png|"I guess Rarity wasn't trying to steal the spotlight. She was trying to save my party." Sweetie Belle seeing Luna left S4E19.png|"Luna?" Princess Luna passing through wall S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna in starry dreamscape S4E19.png|Why does this ethereal landscape look so familiar? Sweetie Belle running after Luna S4E19.png|Princess Luna, wait for me! Princess Luna flying off edge of stars S4E19.png Sweetie Belle looking over edge of stars S4E19.png Sweetie Belle falling S4E19.png|Like Inception. Sweetie Belle surrounded by dolphins S4E19.png|"So long and thanks for all the fish. So sad that it should come to this…" Sweetie Belle surrounded by pony mannequins S4E19.png|Like Skyfall. The distressing present: Rarity's worries Sweetie Belle and Luna in Rarity's room S4E19.png Rarity "or wait until I'm there" S4E19.png|"Should I hem the clocks now or wait until I'm there?" Rarity holding mannequin S4E19.png|"I could hem them now, but I might have to redo them." Sweetie "When was this?" S4E19.png|"When was this?" Rarity "Sapphire Shores might not get the best" S4E19.png|"But if I wait until I'm in Canterlot to hem them, Sapphire Shores might not get the best first impression." Sweetie "This must've happened earlier tonight!" S4E19.png|"Wait. This must've happened earlier tonight!" Rarity looking at the mirror S4E19.png|"Ooh, Sapphire Shores is such a big star and such a stickler for details." Sweetie's reflection appear on the mirror S4E19.png|"What if everything's not perfect enough?" Sweetie "I thought I was the only one who got worried" S4E19.png|"Funny. I thought I was the only one who got worried about stuff like that." Rarity "stop this foolishness" S4E19.png|"Oh, buck up, Rarity! Stop this foolishness!" Rarity walking towards the bed S4E19.png|"You've done your best and left nothing to chance." Rarity going to sleep S4E19.png Rarity with eyes covered S4E19.png Room darkens S4E19.png|Hey, who turned on the blacklight? Sweetie Belle and Luna in inverted colors S4E19.png|"I hope everything goes all right for her tomorrow." Sweetie Belle and Luna see an opened door S4E19.png Princess Luna "go see what the future holds" S4E19.png|"Go see what the future holds if you fail to rein in your worst instincts, as I once did." The horrifying future: Rarity in ruins Sweetie Belle in Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Rarity presenting "the creme de la creme" S4E19.png|"And here it is! The crème de la crème..." Sweetie Belle crying "noooo!" S4E19.png|''"NO!"'' Rarity "the piece de resistance" S4E19.png|"The piéce de resistance..." Sweetie Belle stuck to the floor S4E19.png|''"DON'T!"'' Sapphire Shores wearing costume headdress S4E19.png Sapphire's headdress falls apart S4E19.png|All that from one missing stitch? Rarity in shock S4E19.png|"The headdress!" Sapphire Shores and dancers unimpressed S4E19.png|Her face says it all! Sapphire Shores "looks like I made a mistake here" S4E19.png|"Looks like I made a mistake here." Rarity holding headdress pieces S4E19.png|"But-but this is impossible! I-I-I checked and rechecked everything! This couldn't have happened!" Sapphire Shores "you sure about that, honey?" S4E19.png|"You sure about that, honey?" Rarity pleading "you must believe me!" S4E19.png|"Please, you must believe me!" Sapphire and dancers laughing at Rarity S4E19.png|''"Listen to my sister!"'' Sweetie Belle in a spiraling nightmare S4E19.png|Uh-oh! Things are spiraling out of control now! Sweetie Belle galloping S4E19.png|Galloping nightmares! Sweetie Belle on top of giant Rarity S4E19.png|Get off! Sweetie flying into giant Rarity's mouth S4E19.png|In her mouth, no one can hear you scream. Sweetie hanging from giant Rarity's uvula S4E19.png|She hugs her uvula! Hang on, buddy! Sweetie Belle "I don't wanna see any more!" S4E19.png|"I don't wanna see any more!" Future Rarity "always check and recheck!" S4E19.png|''"Always check and recheck!"'' Sapphire "who all wants to hear a funny story" S4E19.png|''"Who all wants to hear a funny story about my ex-costume designer?"'' Sapphire and ponies ridiculing Rarity S4E19.png|laughing How dare she! Future Rarity going insane S4E19.png|''"Check, recheck! Check, then recheck!"'' Sweetie Belle "make it stop!" S4E19.png|"Make it stop! Princess Luna, can you hear me?!" Fluttershy knocking on Rarity's door S4E19.png|''"Make me a dress, Rarity, please?"'' Future Rarity telling Fluttershy to go away S4E19.png|''"Go away! You know I don't do that any more!"'' Fluttershy cowering S4E19.png|Come back later? Rarity with bloodshot eyes S4E19.png|Behold, Mental Rarity. Does the name "Mental" sound familiar, ladies and gents? Future Rarity in rundown boutique S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle: "Wake me up, Princess Luna! Wake me up! WAKE ME UP!" Sweetie Belle waking up S4E19.png|Glad that's over. What a horrible nightmare. Sweetie Belle worried scrunchy face S4E19.png|Her reaction to horror films. Sweetie Belle bolting out of bed S4E19.png|Run! Sweetie Belle entering Rarity's bedroom S4E19.png|"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle discovers the box is gone S4E19.png|"The box is... gone? I'm too late!" Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png|"SHE LEFT FOR CANTERLOT!" For those of you keeping track, this is the second time Sweetie did the "Home Alone" face. What a good icon it is. Saving Rarity's career The Friendship Express S4E19.png|Talk about perfect timing. Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png|"The key is for you two to distract Rarity long enough for me to put the stitch back in without her noticing." Scootaloo "if we're not too late already" S4E19.png|"If we're not too late already." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo excited S4E19.png|"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe we're goin' to see Sapphire Shores!" Apple Bloom "I'm such a huge fan!" S4E19.png|"I'm such a huge fan! I know all her songs!" Scootaloo "Get Your Pony On" S4E19.png|"Get Your Pony On!" Apple Bloom "that's one of my favorites!" S4E19.png|"Ooh, that's one of my favourites!" Sweetie Belle "save my sister from a horrible future" S4E19.png|"This isn't a trip to see Sapphire Shores! It's a trip to save my sister from a horrible future!" Scootaloo "Serves Her Right" S4E19.png|"Serve Her Right!" Sweetie Belle "how can you say that?!" S4E19.png|"How can you say that?! Rarity doesn't deserve that at all!" Scootaloo correcting herself S4E19.png|"No, "Serves Her Right" is another one of Sapphire Shores' songs!" Apple Bloom "don't you listen to her music?" S4E19.png|"Don't you listen to her music?" Sweetie Belle prefers show tunes S4E19.png|"I prefer show tunes." Apple Bloom disappointed and Scootaloo revolted S4E19.png|Scootaloo shares Rainbow Dash's disdain for musicals. Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Sapphire and backup dancers rehearsing S4E19.png|"Five, six, seven, eight, ba-bam!" Rarity applauding Sapphire's performance S4E19.png|"Oh, bravo! Fabulous! Magnifique!" Sapphire winking at Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire and dancers rehearsing again S4E19.png CMC outside Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle: "But you HAVE to let us in!" Sweetie Belle "I'm Sapphire Shores' designer's sister" S4E19.png|"I'm Sapphire Shores' designer's sister!" Security guard unmoving S4E19.png|Every celebrity comes with their own bald and rude bouncer. Sweetie Belle "you have to believe us!" S4E19.png|"You have to believe us!" Security guard denying the CMC entry S4E19.png|"Kid, the only thing I have to do is make sure Sapphire Shores doesn't get interrupted all day by fans like..." Security guard pointing hoof at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png|"...you." Sweetie Belle glaring at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E19.png|"Not helping!" Backup dancers out of breath S4E19.png Sapphire Shores 'you rocked it, girls!' S4E19.png|"You rocked it, girls!" Sapphire Shores talking to Rarity S4E19.png CMC trying to sneak into the studio S4E19.png Scootaloo trying to fly S4E19.png|Scoots, you couldn't fly in Flight to the Finish, what makes you think you'll start now? Cutie Mark Crusaders in a pile S4E19.png Charm and Perfect Pace on a balcony S4E19.png Sweetie Belle gets an idea S4E19.png|Oh, what is she thinking now? Backup dancers in costume S4E19.png|What? No red ribbons? Sapphire "is this the whole shebang?" S4E19.png Rarity "saved the best for last" S4E19.png Apple Bloom grabbing flag line with her tail S4E19.png|Yeah, zip-lining. Great idea. It won't be like last time. Rarity approaching the box S4E19.png CMC about to zip-line S4E19.png Rarity opening the box S4E19.png Crusaders zip-line toward the studio S4E19.png Rarity "and here it is!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo slam into window S4E19.png|Fail! Fail! Sweetie Belle flying into the studio S4E19.png|Pass! Sweetie Belle snatches the box S4E19.png Rarity shocked "Sweetie Belle?!" S4E19.png|"Sweetie Belle?!" Rarity laughing nervously S4E19.png|"You know her?" Nervous Rarity after box is stolen S4E19.png Rarity leaving to chase down box S4E19.png Sweetie Belle opening up door S4E19.png CMC inside the studio S4E19.png Rarity standing down the hall S4E19.png Surprised CMC with box S4E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders surprised S4E19.png|YIPES!!! Rarity chasing the CMC S4E19.png Sweetie gives box to Scootaloo S4E19.png Scootaloo sliding down the stairs S4E19.png Apple Bloom has the box S4E19.png Rarity chasing Apple Bloom S4E19.png Apple Bloom gives box to Sweetie S4E19.png|Smart move, girls! Sweetie Belle runs into empty room S4E19.png Princess Luna smiling at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle relieved S4E19.png|"Oh, good! This is just a dream!" Princess Luna 'this is very much real' S4E19.png|"Actually, no. This is very much real." Sweetie Belle sad S4E19.png Floating thread and needle S4E19.png|It's cinnamon. Luna "you can even improve it" S4E19.png|Looks like Princess Luna knows a thing or two about sewing as well! Rarity looks at Sweetie Belle with box S04E19.png Rarity confronting Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity demanding an explanation S4E19.png|"I would like to know what in the wide, wide realm of Equestria this stunt of yours is all about, and I want to know now!" Rarity "do you have any idea" S4E19.png|"Do you have any idea how important this job is to me?" Sweetie Belle "Actually, I do" S04E19.png Rarity confused S4E19.png Sweetie Belle confessing S4E19.png Rarity surprised S4E19.png|Wha...!? Sweetie "I didn't want your future to be ruined" S4E19.png|"I didn't want your future to be ruined." Rarity angry S4E19.png Sweetie Belle giving box back to Rarity S4E19.png Sweetie Belle gives the box back S4E19.png Rarity examining the headdress S4E19.png|Wait! This wasn't part of my vision! Sweetie Belle "trust me" S4E19.png|Trust me, sis. Rarity and Sweetie Belle happy again S4E19.png Epilogue Sapphire Shores "this isn't going to work out" S4E19.png|I think this isn't going to work out... Sapphire's "bad luck" situation S4E19.png|...bad luck I guess... Rarity promising Sapphire Shores that she will love the headdress S4E19.png|You'll love this wonderful new headdress! Rarity bringing over headdress S4E19.png|Here it is. Costume headdress floating S4E19.png Sapphire Shore putting on headdress S4E19.png Sapphire looking in the mirror S4E19.png|... Sapphire Shore starting to like headdress S4E19.png|*Smirk* Sapphire "it is attractive, but..." S4E19.png|It is attractive, but... Sapphire looking closely at the stitching S4E19.png|Hmmm... Dolphin-shaped stitching S4E19.png|Ahh! That explains the dolphins in Sweetie Belle's dream! Sapphire Shores pleased S4E19.png|Wonderful! Rarity "wherever did you come up" S4E19.png|So, did that mirror just fall to the floor when Rarity let go of it? Sweetie Belle looking at the door S4E19.png|...? Princess Luna in the door frame S4E19.png|Hello. Luna looks at Sweetie Belle behind the door S04E19.png|Is she going to reveal my influence? Luna smiles S04E19.png|Nope! Luna nodding to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png|Good! Sweetie Belle nodding to Luna S4E19.png Rarity forgiving Sweetie Belle S4E19.png|It's all right, Sweetie Belle. Rarity requests an encore of Sweetie's play S4E19.png|Can you please do the play again? Sweetie Belle blushing S4E19.png|... Sweetie Belle "the costumes were the best part" S4E19.png|The costumes were the best part! Rarity and Sweetie Belle hugging S4E19.png|"Awwwww!" Promotional Sweetie Belle's nightmare S4E19.png|Something really terrible must have happened to Sweetie for her to have this dream. Facebook promo For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils.jpg|Well, this seems strangely familiar. Cute Mark Crusaders on stage S4E19.jpg|What kind of play is this? Sweetie Belle sees Princess Luna (Hub promotional) S4E19.png|Spoiler Alert: Unfortunately, Sweetie Belle isn't going to turn into an alicorn. pl:For_Whom_the_Sweetie_Belle_Toils/Galeria